


Scars

by queenofthemoment



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, Pancakes, Scars, Undressing, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthemoment/pseuds/queenofthemoment
Summary: Ward tells Cidney about his scarsSet before The Queens to You





	

Ward lay on his side watching his fiancé sleep, memorizing every detail. The curve of her nose, the sharpness of her cheek bones, the way her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks in her sleep, her steady breathing with the little puff of air she’d let out after every few breaths. It was rare for him to have some time at home in the morning and he wanted to take full advantage of it whenever he could. Ward enjoyed watching her sleep, when she was awake she was always keeping busy and he liked seeing her relaxed. When she was asleep he was able to take in every detail without her knowing or growing self-conscious when his eyes fixed on what she considered a flaw. The morning light sifted through the curtains lighting her face and the sunlight playing upon Cidney’s hair reminded Ward of autumn. His eyes drifted over the small scars on her hand from when she was bitten by a dog as a child. Over her abdomen his fingers ghosted her most recent scar from when she got her appendix removed. Cidney began to shift as she awoke and Ward’s hand came up to gently caress her cheek. 

“Morning” she sighed as she lay blinking.

“Hey gorgeous.” He felt her cheek twitch under his hand. 

“I thought you had to leave early this morning.”

“Nope, I’ll be home all day.”

A huge smile crossed Cidney’s face. “Really?”

“Mhm. Do you have a lot you need to get done today?”

“Nope. I have a few days to breathe after this past week.”

“Good. We can finally have a day off together.”

Cidney snuggled closer to him enjoying his presence. While she wasn’t a clingy person she did enjoy having some down time with him, as it didn’t happen often. She turned pressing her back into his chest and laced her fingers in his. Ward began to play with her hand and trace over her small scars. His hand ran over her arm as she lay resting beside him. On her wrist was a white line from when she cut herself when her hand broke through a glass door. From that accident she’d also broken her wrist. Over both hands she had small burns from cooking and baking. Cidney never understood why Ward liked to look at her scars; they were something she never paid much attention to or looked to show off. Ward told her every scar had a story, which she agreed with…she just hated that Ward would never tell her his.

“Grant…how’d you get your scars?” her eyes drifted over several scars on the arm that was exposed to her.

She felt him stiffen behind her and his hand stilled, “Let’s go make some breakfast.” He kissed her head before getting out of the bed. Cidney clutched his hand but he slipped out of her grasp and went out to the kitchen. Padding softly after him Cidney watched as he rummaged through the fridge to find something.

“Do you want pancakes?” he asked over his shoulder. 

Cidney bit her lip in frustration. She knew he hated it when she pushed him…and nagging was something she always tried to avoid. “Sure.”  
She began pulling ingredients from cabinets as Ward got what they needed from the fridge. Often Ward tried to buy her pancake mix but Cidney always insisted on making her pancakes from scratch so he finally gave up, although he did have to admit that hers always tasted better than the ones that came out of a box. He was always amazed that no matter how busy or tired she was she always wanted to cook or bake something for them or friends. “I’ll fix the pancakes and you get started on the bacon.”  
Ward didn’t argue, the kitchen was her dominion and she often kicked him out if he got in the way and he wanted this time to be spent together. Cooking breakfast flowed smoothly with few threats of being kicked out from Cidney. When the meal was finished and the kitchen cleaned to Ward’s satisfaction they decided to walk around downtown and enjoy the weather. Cidney pulled a mint colored tunic over her head and slipped into dark skinny jeans. Pulling her hair into a low ponytail she caught Ward staring at her smiling slightly. “What?”

“Nothing,” his eyes roamed her body “You just look beautiful today.”

She rolled her eyes but her smile told Ward all he needed to know about what she thought of the compliment. He caught her in the door as she tried to slip by him.

“Why don’t we just have a lazy day? Stay in and play games.”

“If it was raining I’d say absolutely but it’s too pretty out to stay in.”

Ward pouted and pulled her tighter to him, “We’d have fun.” He kissed her neck and felt her quiver.

“Why didn’t you suggest this when we were still in bed?” she ran her fingers lightly through his hair.  
Ward placed a kiss on her forehead; “Because” He kissed her cheek “I was” moving to her mouth he kissed her deeply leaving her out of breath when he finally pulled away. “Hungry.” He stated breathing heavily. 

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him over to the bed, reaching up she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. Ward lowered her onto the bed and began laying kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. His hand wandered to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up his hand ran over the scar on her abdomen. After he pulled her shirt over her head Ward worked his way down between her breasts and over her stomach, when his lips reached her scar he felt her hands in his hair still and slip down to the sides of his face. “Grant?” she tilted his chin up so he was looking at her. “Why won’t you tell me?” she begged. “I’ve told you about every single scar I have and you never tell me about yours.”

Ward sighed hanging his head, “Well that killed the mood.” He muttered as her fingertips gently caressed his face and he leaned into the affection.

“I can’t tell you about all of them.”

“Can’t?” Ward looked at her with hurt eyes and her tone grew softer. “Okay, I want to know about five of them. No, Grant.” She said firmly as Ward began to interrupt. “I want to know you. And that includes the scars.”

Ward sighed. Most of his scars were from his childhood, those he could tell her about…it brought back memories that he didn’t want to relive but it was better than explaining the  
ones he acquired from being a spy.

Ward stretched himself out on the bed beside her “You know that scar on my shin?” he continued when she nodded, “I got it when I was four. I jumped off a wood stack into a pile of leaves and I caught the edge of a cement block.”

“I already knew about that one.” Cidney admonished, “That doesn’t count as one of your five.”

Ward sighed inwardly. He’d forgotten she already knew about that one. He tapped on the flesh between this thumb and pointer finger. “I cut myself a couple weeks ago with a butter knife. You can see the scar.”

“How did you cut yourself with a butter knife?”

Ward looked at her sheepishly, “I was trying to separate the thin mints you froze and the knife slipped.” Cidney began laughing uncontrollably. When it happened Ward had been thoroughly embarrassed and thankful no one was around to see.

“Grant, that doesn’t count you can barely see a mark.”

“It’s there.”

“If it’s still there in a couple months we’ll count it.”

“It counts!” 

“Nope,” Cidney said still giggling. She finally sobered and traced a line along his wrist and forearm. “You’ve never told me how you got this one.”

“This…this is when I pulled Thomas out of the well after our older brother made me push him in.” Cidney’s eyes misted as she remembered him telling her about that day. “And  
these…these are when my mom put out her cigarette on my arm.” Tears spilled over as Cidney gently touched the scars “I always made sure she wouldn’t do it to Thomas…she only did it if she was really angry.”

Cidney rolled into his chest and buried her head in the crook of his neck throwing her arm over his side. Ward wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort him or herself. He held her tightly and lay kisses on her shoulder. He felt her body shake but he wasn’t sure if it was with anger or sadness. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice muffled by his shoulder.

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t have pushed…. you should never have had to go through that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides… I’m not with them anymore. I have you now.”

Cidney pulled away and Ward watched as she quickly wiped away her tears. His thumb rubbed against her hip as she situated herself. Cidney took in a calming breath and looked at him with eyes so full of love it made Ward want to stay with her forever.


End file.
